Our Final Goodbye
by muffiekun
Summary: We have parted ways, but I can never get you out of my mind. I love you and I will bring you back, because without you, my life is incomplete... LinkxMidna. Oneshot. Not as good as the summary makes it sound.


This is my first oneshot. I've always wondered why Midna had to leave Link, because there was no reason she couldn't stay. So this is the result of why I think Midna had to leave. Our Final Goodbye 

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin," Zelda said, "One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world… They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes…that is what I believe."

Link turned to Midna. "Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you..." Midna stood in front of the mirror. "Well, the princess spoke truly, as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..." A tear formed in her eyes. "Link...I..." She pushed the tear towards the mirror. "See you later..."

"No!" Link woke up with a start in his hut in Ordon. "Midna," Link said quietly, "Why'd you have to leave?" It had been three years since Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight, three long years in which Link had been haunted with dreams about her every night. He couldn't take it anymore. He had loved Midna, and he was sure Midna felt the same way about him. There had to be a way to bring her back. Link got on Epona and rode to the Gerudo Desert.

-

After many long days, Link was at the Mirror Chamber in the Gerudo Desert. Shards of glass littered the ground sparkling in the rays of the setting sun. "Midna," Link said to himself, "Where are you?"

"Why have you come here?"

Link unsheathed his sword and turned around ready for battle. He saw that it was a sage and sheathed his sword.

"Why have you come here?" the sage asked again.

"Why do you care?" Link answered.

"This is a forbidden sacred ground," the sage said, "We must protect it from those who want to enter the Twilight Realm."

Link's eyes lit up at the sage's words. "You mean there's another way to see Midna?"

"Well…yes." The sage said hesitantly, "But it can only be achieved if the goddesses will it."

"Can I ask them?"

"Well," the sage said, "You can, but it will take an offering to call the goddesses down to Hyrule."

"What is it?" Link asked, "I'll do anything."

"The mark on your left hand." The sage said, "It is the mark of the goddesses, and you must give it up to speak with them."

"I'll do it." Link said.

"Very well then." The sage said. "O great goddesses of Hyrule, hear my call! Accept this offering and come down to your lands!" The mark on Link's hand glowed bright. There was a flash of light, and the mark was gone. "I hope you make the right choice," the sage said as he disappeared, "Young Hero of Twilight…"

A gust of wind blew from the heavens, and a young girl in green stepped from the heavens. "I am Farore, goddess of courage. Speak your wish mortal."

"Farore," Link said, "I ask for nothing more than the restoration of the Mirror of Twilight."

"The Mirror of Twilight?" Farore said. "Why do you wish to enter the Twilight Realm?"

"There is a Twili that I love in there," Link said, "And I must see her one more time."

"You know that light and shadow cannot mix," Farore said, "But are you still willing to bring a Twili to your world and are you prepared to accept the consequences?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." Farore raised her hand and the mirror shards rose and came together again. "It is done. Farewell young light dweller…"

Link put his hand on the reformed mirror. _I'm finally going to see Midna again after all these years,_ Link thought. The mirror glowed and a portal opened on the boulder behind Link. Steps appeared and on those steps, was a girl. "Midna?" Link said. He ran over to her. "Midna!" He embraced her.

"Link?" Midna said, "Why are you here? Where am I?"

"You're in the Light Realm, I brought you back!" Link said joyfully.

"The Light Realm?" Midna said. Her eyes widened. "Link you fool." She collapsed.

"Midna? Midna!?" Link held her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Link," Midna said weakly, "Do you know what I was about to say when I left?"

"Yes." Link said, "You were going to say that you loved me."

"Ehee hee hee." Midna laughed. "I'm glad you still remember, but I didn't tell you I love you because I was afraid you'd try to find a way to bring me back here."

"Why would you be afraid of that?" Link asked.

"Because, if I stayed any longer in the Light Realm, I would die."

"Die?" Link said, "You can't die! I love you!"

"That's nice to hear." Midna said, "But the only thing that kept me alive was Zant's magic keeping me in imp form. Now that he's gone…I'm afraid my time here will be short."

"Midna, you can't leave me," Link said, "You've only just arrived."

Midna lifted her head slightly and planted a soft kiss on Link's lips. "Ehee hee hee. Goodbye…Link…" And with those words, Midna died in Link's arms.


End file.
